Goodness, No More Leather
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Finally, a Ravenclaw Mary Sue and her Hufflepuff conquest!


Title: Goodness, No More Leather

Author: Amethyst Jackson

Author E-mail: AmethystJackson@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Keywords: Ravenclaw, Mary Sue, leather

Description: Another Mary Sue is at Hogwarts, but she goes after someone none of you will expect.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, names, etc. associated with are property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I'm just borrowing.

Author's Note: For the sake of sanity (which is pointless, in my opinion), and for the health of Aileeny's socks, I capitalized 'Muggle.' This is a once in a lifetime event – don't miss it!

************************************************************************

Witch Weekly

Volume 135, No. 1

Week of February 3, 2002

Hallo readers. We've lost yet another Mary Sue editor, so, to give the only one left a break, Amethyst Jackson will be doing an article every other week – get used to it. This week she's done a Mary Sue for us, but demons only know what she'll do next. (That last comment is supposedly literal – Amethyst receives her inspiration from the demons in her head, or so she says.)

Rita Screecher, if you're reading this, please take your tranquilizers so you can leave the Mental Institution of St. Mungo's. We need you back!

Goodness, No More Leather

By Amethyst Jackson

Aurora Philips sat at the Ravenclaw table in the massive Great Hall, disconnected from her fellow pupils and not very hungry.

She was American by blood, born in Southern California and raised in Anaheim. Her mother had been obsessed with _Sleeping Beauty_ at the time of her birth, naming her after the oldest Disney princess. This was surprisingly fitting. She looked a lot like the princess – she had blonde, spiraling hair and azure eyes. Aurora also had the grace and intelligence of a princess, though she was much to kind for anyone to be bitter over in their envy.

Her toddler years had been a myriad of oddities. There was a prominent Disney theme throughout Anaheim, so by the age of three she firmly believed in magic. What else could explain all of the strange things that seemed to happen to her, like the habit of the household broom to roll over whenever she passed it? She was convinced as a child that she was a fairy, or some magical creature, and, as luck would have it, she was.

So, at age eleven, she was whisked off to Stanford University of Magicks for Young Witches and Wizards (SUMYWW). Apparently Leiland Stanford had been a wizard disguised as a Muggle, and, when he founded Stanford University, he also started a magical academy.

Unfortunately, the magical college wasn't well hidden. In the beginning of Aurora's seventh year, her school was discovered by Muggles, and the school was closed.

It was impossible for her to get into another magical school in the U.S. – there were only two, and they were filled to the brim with other students from Stanford. So, her parents decided it would be best to send her overseas to Hogwarts to finish her magical education.

She had been sorted into Ravenclaw House and, by this time, had been at Hogwarts for several months, though she still felt like a stranger there.

Aurora, deciding that she had picked at her breakfast (which she never ate at home) long enough, threw her bag over her shoulder and left the intimidating Great Hall.

Arithmancy was her first class that day. Casually observing the corridors that seemed to have changed since the last time she had walked them, Aurora strolled lazily to the fifth floor.

Very unexpectedly, a boy literally bumped into her outside the Ancient Runes classroom, knocking her to the ground, her books spilling from her bag.

He was a boy she had never met, but seen before, with golden hair the exact color of prairie grass and blue-gray eyes that sparkled at her like the crystalline depths of the Pacific. He had kind, friendly features – a round nose, faintly blushing cheeks, and a welcoming smile that showed off pearly white teeth and adorable dimples. (A/N: Can you tell I really like this one?)

She recognized him from somewhere – Potions, she thought. He was a Hufflepuff, a rather popular one. He was even very close to each of 'the Gryffindor Gang,' as they called Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, who couldn't be separated to allow another member. She thought very highly of him, even if she didn't know his name.

What really caught her attention, however, was his outfit. He wore the tightest leather trousers she had ever seen, which was saying something since she had been to Los Angeles quite often. (A/N: *laughs menacingly* – bwahahahaha, if you prefer. You should have seen it coming.)

"H-hi," she stammered, flustered by his stunning good looks.

"Hey," he replied, giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry – I didn't see you coming."

He bent down to pick up her books, and Aurora paid special attention as he did so.

"Here," he said, handing her the retrieved volumes. "You're that American transfer student, aren't you?"

"Yes," she told him, nervous but articulate as ever, "Aurora Philips. And you are –?"

"Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchley," he told her, looking slightly out-of-it. She wondered if they stuck their noses in their inkbottles here.

"Right, well, I've got Arithmancy to get to…"

"Oh, you're going to Arithmancy? So am I," Justin said, looking genuinely interested in where she was headed.

"I haven't seen you in class," Aurora replied, and she followed him as he began to walk to the Arithmancy classroom.

"I just switched. I was taking Care of Magical Creatures, but, well…"

"Yeah, it's dangerous, isn't it? I swear, Hagrid's going to have manticores next."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

So, they ended up talking all through Arithmancy (much to Professor Vector's distress), and for once Aurora didn't feel all alone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

************************************************************************

_One month later (February tenth)_

The entire school was in a state of chaos with the news – there was to be a Valentine's Day Ball!

Aurora was hoping, praying even, that Justin would ask her to go. Ever since she had seen him that day before Arithmancy, she had thought incessantly of him in (and out of ;-}) his leather pants. It was a preoccupation, half-annoying and half-enjoyable, which grew constantly, especially in History of Magic.

Now, in a rather boring Transfiguration lesson, she let her mind wander. It did that far too often lately.

In the middle of a rather tacky fantasy involving liberal amounts of hot fudge, somebody hissed her name. Reality snapping back into focus, Aurora turned to the general direction of the whisper. Harry Potter (Ravenclaw had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors now) was looking at her expectantly.

"I was supposed to ask you," he started to quietly say, but the magical bell rang before he could finish, and she lost him in the bustle of students rushing out the door.

She saw Justin in the hall, just as she thought she would. He had some Muggle class across the hall during her Transfiguration period.

Aurora and Justin had become good friends in a short time, and they were seen together all over the school and grounds. Many said that they would be like Harry and Hermione, who, after years of friendship, had finally started dating (and, Aurora thought, were always all over each other). To this pronouncement they would simply smile or shrug, not bothering to deny or confirm the rumor.

"Aurora," he needlessly called, appearing at her side a minute later. "Did Harry talk to you?"

"He started to, but the bell rang."

"Oh, um, well, he was supposed to ask you something for me…"

"Why don't you just ask me now, then?" Aurora prompted, hinting at something she was sure he had never thought of. After all, they were friends. Only friends.

"I-I wanted to – I thought you might – Will you go to the ball with me?"

Aurora's breath caught in her throat. He wanted to go to the ball with her. Perhaps he had something like this in mind all along.

"Of course I will," she answered, smiling brightly. A great deal of tension seemed to lift from his shoulders as she said this.

"Great," he grinned, "I'll see you later."

And as they parted, Aurora thought, one last time, about his leather pants.

************************************************************************

_The night of the Valentine's Day Ball_

Aurora headed for the Great Hall, happily anticipating the evening.

She had spent several hours getting ready. Her dress robes were startlingly crimson, as well as tight and form fitting. She had allowed her hair to hang loose instead of pinning it up as usual, and her soft, shiny curls fell to the middle of her back. Her make up wasn't as sparse as normal. Aurora had used dark eye shadow and eyeliner, which, she found, made her eyes extremely vivid, almost electric, and she wore scarlet lipstick to match her robes.

Now, as she was walking across the first floor in uncomfortable stiletto heels, she thought she could hear a faint whispering in the walls. She chalked it up to the noise downstairs and continued moving.

The whispering grew louder, and now she could make out words, one word – 

Her name.

This bodiless voice beckoned to her, pulling her in the opposite direction. It was leading her into a room she had never ventured into before, but now, entranced, she entered it without hesitation.

A woman stood before her. She was magnificent, extravagantly dressed and looking completely powerful.

"Aurora – we meet at last," said the woman, glaring menacingly at her.

"Who are you?"

"I – well, Amethyst wasn't kind enough to give me a name. I'm just the evil witch."

"Oh, okay. So – this is like a fairy tale?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I told the author I didn't want anything to do with this magic-mirror-finger-pricking-evil-bitter-woman business, but did she listen?"

"Um, if this is a fairy tale, and you're the evil witch, I must be the…princess?"

"You certainly fit the job."

"Oh, thank you. Who's the prince?"

"Your leather man."

"Justin? Ooh, so he'll kiss me at the end! Awesome."

"Right, well, we're going with the theme –" The witch held out a pair of trousers – leather – "Touch the pants, fall into an enchanted sleep, yada, yada, yada. I'll go tell Justin he's got to come rescue you. Better get him a big sword too…"

So, Aurora put her hand to the leather trousers, realizing suddenly that they were Justin's, and she fell fast asleep…

************************************************************************

"Whoa – so you're saying I have to cut through a wall of brambles and other weird things and save Aurora?"

"Yeah," the evil witch replied, looking bored, "you put on the leather pants – they make you worthy or something – then kiss her, and I can go home."

"All right," said Justin, "I'm off."

He got to the first floor quickly, only having to climb the marble staircase, and saw the wall of thorns. Brandishing his new sword, he glared at the wall in fairy tale prince fashion. He cut through it easily – the evil witch was so bored that she sharpened it for him.

There was Aurora, asleep on a regular cot – apparently the evil witch really wasn't in the mood for a fairy tale.

He put on his leather pants, which seemed to be at the root of this not so large problem.

Then he bent down, slowly because of the pants, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She woke immediately, then said, "It's about time. I couldn't stop having the whipped cream dream. I like the hot fudge one better…"

"Hey, thanks," said an evil voice – the witch. "I've got to go write a nasty letter to Amethyst. Fairy tales were _not_ in my contract…."

"C'mon," Justin said, "we've got a ball to attend."

_And they lived happily ever after_…(until Justin got stuck in the fateful leather trousers on the night of their honeymoon).


End file.
